After the War
by erbkaiser
Summary: Draco is released from jail but finds it hard to adjust to the new world post-Voldemort. Can a certain brunette help get him out of his funk? / Quidditch Fan League Competition submission for finals round 2.


A/N: Written for Finals Round 2 of the Quidditch Fan League Competition  
Team: ****Montrose Magpies****  
Position: ****Beater 2****.  
Prompts used: **1** (word) despair; **10** "The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off." ― Gloria Steinem

Thanks to my Magpie buddies Raybe &amp; firefly81 for looking it over.

* * *

**After the War**

Life was not good for any of the Malfoys immediately following the downfall of the Dark Lord at the hands of Harry Potter and his friends. Sure, the last-minute defection by Narcissa Malfoy meant they were not treated as harshly as the other surviving Death Eaters, but they hardly got off scot-free.

Lucius Malfoy received a fair trial – even he agreed it was fair – and was forced to pay for his many crimes in the second uprising. That he showed true remorse meant that new Minister for Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt showed some clemency, so instead of being sent to Azkaban for life, Lucius received a ten year sentence.

Narcissa Malfoy got off free. She had supported the ideology and housed Death Eaters, but the Wizengamot recognised that she had had little choice in the matter. Luna Lovegood testified on her behalf, explaining that Narcissa had spared her from the worst abuse by the Death Eaters while she had been captured.

As for Draco... he was charged with active membership in the Death Eaters, personally killing at least one Auror during the takeover of the Ministry under Thicknesse, as well as cursing the unfortunate Madam Rosmerta and Katie Bell during his sixth (and final) year at Hogwarts.

The prosecutor wanted his wand snapped and Draco sent to Azkaban for no less than ten years up to life, but here Harry interceded. Harry talked down Draco's sentence to just four years, as well as six years probation.

Four years later, Draco was released. As a convicted felon, not to mention one of the few living former Slytherins from what were now called the War Years, he had a lot of problems reconnecting with people. His former girlfriend Pansy Parkinson had all but slammed her door in his face when he came knocking, telling him that she wanted to put him and all the _nasty business_ far behind her and no, they were never, never getting back together.

Draco sank into despair and found solace at the bottom of many bottles. Soon enough the regulars of _the Crooked Wand_, one of the pubs in Knockturn Alley, got used to his presence. And this is how his story could have ended, had it not been for a certain brunette.

"You look like hell," Draco heard a female voice say as she took a seat at his table.

"Piss off," he snarled back.

"Is that any way to talk to a lady?" his unwanted companion said, smirking at him.

"Do I know you?" he asked, annoyed.

"Astoria Greengrass, at your service."

"Greengrass?" Draco looked at her for the first time, sounding surprised.

"Yes," she remarked, then sighed. "Look, you have no idea who I am, do you?"

"Nope, don't think we ever met," he said, reaching for his bottle again.

She reached forward and took it from him. "My sister was in your year. Daphne, remember?"

"Oh, her. The dyke," Draco scoffed, then his head reeled back as she slapped him, hard.

"Foul Neanderthal, I see it's pointless trying to talk to you. Don't know why I even bothered," Astoria stood up and walked away.

Draco watched after her and groaned. '_Way to go, Draco. First girl that speaks to you of her own volition and you drive her away,_' he thought, then reached for his bottle again.

–-

She returned the next day, taking the seat across from him and opening with, "You really make the uncultured ex-con look your own, don't you?"

Draco mumbled something in reply.

"The 'great' Draco Malfoy, 'Prince of Slytherin', now a common drunk who spends his days whining about what a sad tosser he is," Astoria added.

"Look, don't you have anything better to do than to come insult me?"

"The truth will set you free, but first it will piss you off," she replied.

Draco let out a small laugh. "Quoting Muggle politicians at me now?"

"I am impressed, Mister Malfoy," Astoria said, smiling for the first time. "I wouldn't have thought a prime example of pure-blood idiocy like you would know about her."

"There is a lot you don't know about me, Miss Greengrass," Draco countered.

"I see. So, what do I need to know about Draco Malfoy other than that he is apparently in the running to become the town drunk?"

"You are a sarcastic little bitch, aren't you?" He immediately reeled back mentally, preparing to get slapped again.

Astoria surprised him by answering, "Oh yes, definitely so," and laughing.

"Well then, Miss Greengrass, would you let me buy you a drink?"

"I thought you'd never ask," she said, giving him another smile.

–-

She returned each day of the rest of the week. That Friday, he asked her out for a proper date – and she rejected him. But she showed up in the pub again on Monday and each day after.

The next Friday, he asked her again, and she agreed to meet him at the Hippogryff Theatre that Saturday for a play. Draco took care to sober up, cleaned himself thoroughly, and wore his best clothes. And throughout the play he tried to be the perfect date, never pressing her and he genuinely listened to what she had to say. That evening she left him after giving him a small card, listing her floo address.

"Call on me during the week, Mister Malfoy, and I may allow you to take me on another date," she proposed.

Draco didn't return to the pub. Instead, he decided that if for some reason Astoria was interested in him, he would make sure to make her proud of him again. He tentatively asked around and found that his ex-con status would not be a problem with getting a job at the Ministry, as long as he was willing to swear an oath not to betray Wizarding Britain (again).

It was therefore trainee Auror Malfoy who called on Miss Greengrass that Thursday, asking her out on another date.  
This time they went dancing, and he was rewarded with a small kiss on the cheek at the end of their date.

Auror training continued and Draco found pride in himself, something he had not known was possible for the longest time. And Astoria seemed proud of him as well.

After another few dates, during which he found he genuinely liked the slightly younger woman, he decided to ask her the nagging question that had been present in his mind all this time. "Hey Astoria, why did you come seek me out at that pub in the first place?"

"I felt sorry for you, Draco. You were an arrogant little bastard at school but never seemed _too_ stupid. I always thought you had potential," she said, squeezing his hand softly to take the sting off her words.

"Okay... thank you, I guess, for making me sober up and all. But why me? There are so many other former Slytherin 'lost souls'."

"That may be true, Draco Malfoy, but none of them are the handsome specimen I find I am growing a little fond of," she replied, smiling.

"A little fond of? Well, good to see my affection is not simply one-sided."

"Yes Draco, it's true. I think I'm falling for you," she said, leaning in for a chaste kiss.

Those were the words he needed to hear. Perhaps things were not as bad, being a Malfoy in the post-Voldemort world, after all.


End file.
